This disclosure relates to trampolines.
A typical trampoline comprises a sheet (also termed: a mat), usually, though not invariably, circular, supported around its periphery within a frame like support structure by spring couplings (usually a plurality of helical springs or an elastic cord) under tension which link apertures around the edge of the sheet to openings in the frame. The frame will generally have a configuration that matches that of the trampoline sheet or mat. Thus, when the trampoline sheet is circular, the frame will usually take the form of a generally circular ring with a diameter larger than that of the sheet in order that the sheet is stretched. When the trampoline sheet is rectangular in shape, the frame will usually comprise a ring of generally rectangular form that is similarly larger than the sheet in order that the sheet may be supported by helical springs under tension. The frame must be supported above the ground or floor. A typical trampoline support structure comprises a plurality of tubular members adapted to fit together to form the particular configuration of frame. At least some of the tubular members have a stub pipe welded thereto, which is adapted to interfit with an upper end of a respective leg, the several legs together supporting the frame and the trampoline sheet above the ground or floor. Alternatively couplings are used to interconnect the tubes of the frame with legs. The respective legs are suitably tubular and pairs of legs will typically be formed from a single tube bent into a generally U- or W-shape in which the uprights of the U or W form the legs proper, the lower ends of which are interconnected by the bight portion of the U or the central portion of the W. In the case of a U-shaped structure, the bight portion of the U provides support from the floor or ground, whereas in a W-shaped structure the lower angular corners of the “W” serve the same purpose.
A pad, annular when the trampoline sheet or mat is circular, generally covers the helical springs or cord so that a user does not hurt themselves as they climb on to the trampoline or step off it.
Users are warned only to bounce in the centre of the sheet or mat. Users are also warned that only one person at a time should use the trampoline. Unfortunately children pay little heed even to explicit warnings. Net enclosures have been provided to give at least a measure of protection and a feeling of security to a user against inadvertently falling off the trampoline on to the ground. The net enclosure is mounted on a plurality of generally upright poles that extend above the frame and are commonly attached to the legs. The net obviously requires an entrance/exit between two such poles so that users can climb on and off the trampoline.
Commonly the net is sewn to a plurality of sheaths, each of which simply slides over a respective pole so that the net generally corresponds with the outer periphery of the frame. The annular pad lies within this periphery. Thus, even though the enclosure may offer some protection against a child falling off the trampoline, they may still fall on to the pad or tread heavily on the pad and be hurt as a result by the unyielding helical springs beneath the pad.
To overcome this problem, smaller net enclosures have been provided in which the position of the net generally corresponds with the inner periphery of the pad, the net being mounted from the poles either by respective ties which may be individually fastenable or be sewn both to the net and to respective sheaths that slide over the poles. In either event, this construction is both not a strong as the prior arrangement in which the net is sewn directly to each sheath along its length, and also significantly reduces the generally usable area of the trampoline sheet, as an active user will come into contact with the net in this arrangement as they bounce near the edge of the sheet, and gives users a cramped enclosed feeling.
Until the present disclosure, there has been no satisfactory solution to these problems. Users requiring a net enclosure had to opt either for an outer periphery net enclosure with a risk of falling or stepping on the pad, or a weaker inner periphery net enclosure that prevented pad injuries but had other drawbacks.